A Rant With Prevans
by Prevans
Summary: I talk about movie 5


A Rant With Prevans 

For those of you who have seen Harry Potter 5 in theaters, you can read on, but if

not then I am going to write spoilers.

If you are here to read a story please stop reading now. I am strictly writing my

feelings on the fifth movie of Harry Potter in a (since I've already seen it three times)

entertaining way, and I want to see via reviews, if you agree with me. Please don't mind

spelling errors, I am writing this once and posting it without rereading haha.

LOVED LUNA! She was prefect!!!! I am going out and making a shirt reading

"All my shoes have mysteriously gone missing. I suspect narguls are behind it." The

acting was spot on! She likes pudding too! Can't ever hate a pudding lover.

Second favorite acting was BELLATRIX! She was AWESOME!!! Freaking

licking her arm and all! Seriously! Who does that? That's what made it so great! And she

was all bitchy going "How is the folks?' or something like that to Neville. It was so great

and evil! You see her all sweet in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and two

seconds later she's laughing her head off screaming "I killed Sirius Black hahaha". Evil

psycho bitch. Love her.

Thirdly, Umbridge. She was UH-MAY-ZING. She made me feel what she was

feeling. Although J.K's writing is incredible, I have never thought of Umbridge as more

than just an evil teacher. The acting in this movie showed me that she actually thinks she

is doing the right thing. She is so strong in what she believes that she doesn't notice how

horribly wrong she is.

Didn't like the 'Snape's Worst Memory' scene at all. It was horrible. Completely killed me. For one,

James wasn't hot and didn't have messy hair. Remus was barely visible at all. And as I recall they had

gotten someone for the role of Lily and she wasn't in the scene at all! How freaking pissed would you be

if you got a role in a movie and they didn't even show you?! I almost threw my shoe at the screen.

Okay, who here wanted to crawl into a ball and laugh for an hour after Grawp

gave Hermione the bike handle? Her acting was superb in this film. In the last movie she

was like non-stop pms (hence the 100 ways to annoy Hermione Granger) but in this one

she was funny and enjoyable to watch.

Who kisses like feet away from each other? Seriously! Cho and Harry weren't

touching besides lips in the kissing scene. Wow guys... way to be romantic. She was

totally checking out Cedric in the picture on the mirror two seconds before kissing him

too. AND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They didn't have Madam Puttifoots! (sp?). I LOVE that

scene. Its hilariously awkward.

Did anyone else notice the flirty-ness between Tonks and Harry? She winked!

WINKER!!!!!! And they didn't even tell about how she was a metamorphamungus. So

everyone who hasn't read the book is like "wtf why is she changing her face into a duck

bill?"

I am mad there was no screaming mother portrait.

Sirius and Harry were so cute in all their hugging scenes. Awwwww hehe. I love

Sirius. Hey also winks at Harry several time! I bet he and Tonks are in on that together.

And Dumbledore.

Speaking of which... Dumbledore pisses me off. He barely wears half moon

glasses, and he yells a lot. Isn't Dumbledore supposed to be patient? He always wears the same

clothes all the time. Its like he is a super hero or something. They should definitely think about painting

"SD" for 'Super Dumbledore' on the back of his robes.

Dean is hot. Go Ginny.

Fred and George's flee was fun and hilarious at the same time. I do wish it was a

little longer, with the swamp and all.

I was very excited to see the following things that weren't in the movie:

1.) Lockhart

2.) Ron on the invisible Thestral

3.) The DA coins

5.) Weasley Is Our King

6.) The baby headed Death Eater

7.) Ron being attacked by brains

8.) The spinning doors in the Department of Mysteries

9.) Rita Skeeter and the Quibber Article

10.) The note from Percy to Ron about staying away from Harry

Those were jus ten but I know there were more I wished to see. They did to their

best to fit as much in as possible.

I am now wondering about Lavender. There hasn't been a Lavender in the movies

as far as I can remember, so I wonder if Ron will date anyone in the sixth movie instead

of her. If not I will surely miss the 'Won-Won' and the 'My Sweetheart' necklace.

One part of this movie proved to me that Harry is an idiot. A whole bunch of

wizards that Harry doesn't know, and a teacher that he thought he had, who turned out of

be a Death Eater, comes to pick him up and go some place he has never heard of, and he

just leaves with them. They didn't have Remus there like in the book, and Harry just Leaves. Smart move.

Didn't Grawp look like the kid on the Mad TV Magazine Covers with the red hair? (six pack sirius's thought)

Okay that's all I can think of right now. So yeah. Review your comments and

ideas!

Regards

Prevans


End file.
